Percy Jackson meets Soul Eater
by Baka-Hentai-Nina
Summary: what happens when the Heroes of Olympus(Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Nico) Cast meets the Soul Eater Cast(Soul, Crona, Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Maka)? (OC: Ghost Blade & Night-Raven Angel a.k.a Alex and Zwen)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Percy, Soul would you mind?**

**Soul: -sighs- Disclaimer**

**Percy: Don't own Percy Jackson nor Soul Eater**

**Me: also have OC character(s) here! maybe...**

Percy Jackson Cast *Meets* Soul Eater Cast

Chapter 1: Keeping Up With The Training - Portal Opens?

* * *

Percy: Hey guys!

Annabeth: Whats up?

Leo/Hazel/Frank: Nothing

Nico: I see some birds

Piper: really? -looks up-

Nico: no

Jason: -.-'

Thalia: ok?~

Hazel: are we gonna train or what?!

Leo: or what?

Percy: X3

Annabeth: -sighs- might as well

-someone stumbles into the camp-

Thalia: -gasps- ca...cant be!

Percy: -looks also- what?!

Person: -smiles- hello, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth -looks at the rest- who are they?

Leo: you don't know me? Come on! everyone knows me!

Jason: Leo! Not the best time!

Nico: -gets his sword out- what are you doing here Luke?!

Luke: eh? oh you see. I bring a present

Piper: really? -sounds excited-

Annabeth: Piper! Not the best time!

Luke: er... anyway~~~ -takes a box out- have fun -leaves- -mutters: losers-

Percy! WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE! ...whats in the box?

Luke: figure it out! -disappears-

Thalia: ya...helpful -mutters-

Leo: -pokes the box with a stick-

Frank: you sure that's helpful?

Leo: he said figure it out right?

Jason: Leo i don't think that's gonna-

Box: -glows-

Leo: -backs up-

Thalia: what you do!?

Leo: I...I don't know!

Everybody: -backs up-

*They All Get Sucked In The Box*

All: AH!

Travis & Connor: -comes in- hey Percy we hav...

-they look around-

Connor: where they go?

Travis: -shrugs- lets see of Leo or Nico wants this

Connor: ok -they leave to find them-

* * *

Maka: Black*Star do you really have to do that?!

Kid: -face-palms- he's gonna break it again!

Black*Star: -on a candle on the school- am the amazing Black*Star! The one who'll surpass God! -laughs- YAHOO!

Tsubaki: -sighs- when will he learn?

Soul: -shrugs- maybe when he breaks his neck?

Maka: -Maka Chops Soul- don't joke around!

Soul: ow!

Patti: -laughs-

Liz: -cross her arms- at least give him a break

Black*Star: -jumps without knowing- YAHOO!

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

Maka: that idiot!

* * *

-portal opens and the PJ cast falls out-

Percy: everyone ok?

Piper: not really...

?: YAHOO!

PJ Cast: huh?

Percy/Hazel/Jason/Annabeth/Thalia/Piper: -stands up and see's a blue-haired ninja falling down-

Black*Star: -lands on Leo and Nico-

Leo/Nico: OW!

Percy/Hazel/Jason/Annabeth/Thalia/Piper: -looks at them-

?: BLACK*STAR!

-they look where the voice came from-

Tsubaki: -comes- Back*Star are you ok?

Black*Star: yup! thanks to these guys!

Nico: GET OFF ALREADY!

Leo: YA YOUR DAMN HEAVY!

Jason/Frank/Percy: -tries very hard not to laugh-

Piper/Haze/Annabeth: -smacks their boyfriends heads-

Thalia: ?

-Rest of SE cast comes-

Maka: Black*Star! You Idiot! -kicks him off Leo and Nico and sends him flying-

Kid: sorry about that Black*Star is an Idiot like Maka says

Thalia: -rolls eyes- reminds me of someone i know -looks at Percy-

Percy: HEY!

Nico: -snickers and stands up-

Leo: -stands also and wipes his shirt-

Soul: why your shirt says _Team Leo_?

Leo: cause am awesome like that! HAWHAWHAW

Piper: -smacks him-

Leo: ow! Its Hate Leo Day isn't it?

Annabeth: -sighs- Sorry, he's always like that

Liz: can't imagine how that feels -sarcastic-

Patti: -giggles-

Maka: are you guys new?

Percy: -looks at them confused- new?

Soul: -confused also- ya, this is the DMWA

Hazel: meaning?

Kid: Death's Mesiter Weapon Academy

Annabeth: ah

Nico: why did Luke brought us here?

Liz: -tilts head- _Luke_?

Percy: our old enemy...-whispers- thought he was dead...

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Travis: -pants- we'd searched everywhere but no sign -sighs-

Connor: ya... where can they be?

Travis: lets ask Chiron!

-they go in the Big House-

Chiron: hey Travis. Connor. Why are you dirty?

-the Stoll twins are covered in dirt, leaves and twigs are in their hair, and clothes are kinda ripped.-

Travis: we were looking for Percy, then Nico and Leo. But cant find them anywhere

Chiron: cabins? bathrooms?

-they nod-

Chiron: stables? woods? lake? beach?

-they nod again-

Chiron: dining? attic? La-

Connor: we tried everywhere!

Chiron: under their beds?

-they paled- er

Chiron: at least check! ...oh! have you seen Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia and Annabeth?

Twins: -they shake their heads- no. Why?

Chiron: -sighs- no one have seen their cabin leaders today

Twins: -trade glances- we'll start a search!

Chiron: -nods and the twins leaves-

* * *

**N/A: dunno what that means... anyway did ya enjoyed? Me and my sister had this idea came outta nowhere! lol bye-bye now!**

**Don't own PJ nor SE cast, if we did we wont be making FanFics of them! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Black*Star: sooo. . .you guys are new?

Tsubaki: -sighs-

-two people walk behind the SE cast walk around the corner and Nico's eyes widen-

Thalia: hmm? Nico? Something wrong?

Nico: its-its her. . .

All but Nico: who?

Nico: I gotta go get her! -runs after the two people-

Soul: yo, what's his deal?

Percy: No clue

Maka: who is he talking about?

Jason: we have no idea

-the two people walk another corner-

_Nico still chasing the two people somewhere_

Nico: Zwen! -chases them-

_Back to where the casts are_

Annabeth: what do you guys think? Who is the one he's been searching for for the past couple of months?

PJatO cast but Annabeth: -blinks-

Hazel: Gwen...Zia? Something like that..

Annabeth: -facepalms-

Kid: hey, who _are_ you guys? Your so out of. . .symmetrical

Leo: WazThat?

Kid: -facepalms with Annabeth-

Maka: don't mind him. . .he's _so_ into symmetrical

Frank: uh-huh. . .

_Nico :P_

Nico: *in head: damn it. . .why isn't she answering me?!* Zwen!

-the bell rings-

_Back to where the other casts are_

Black*Star: see ya in class -runs to class-

Tsubaki: bye -follows him-

Kid: Liz! Patty! Let's go. . . -goes to class also and Liz and Patty follow him-

Soul: see ya later!

Maka: hey Soul, shouldn't we show them where Death is?

Soul: -*in head: aye Maka. . .you just can never leave people alone. . .* AHA! Of course! That's what I meant!

Hazel: we already seen Death in Alaska. Didn't we?

Maka: A-Alaska?

Percy: yeah. . .we freed him

Maka: he never leaves the city though. How is that possible?

Frank: uh. . .

Nico: -sees the guys- what the-? I'm back here. . ? How?

Piper: hey! Nico! Back already?

Nico: huh? -walks to them-

Jason: where did u go?

Nico: -face darkens- nowhere...saw something that looked shiny

Leo: :D where?!

Percy: uh. . .well were gonna see _Death_

Nico: didn't you guys save him at Alaska?

Soul: just come on! -walks inside-

Maka: -follows-

-they look at each other then follow-

_At Lord Death's room_

Maka: Lord Death. . .I think we have new students

Percy: aww great! More school!

Annabeth: -smacks his head so he'll be quiet-

Percy: OWW!

Lord Death: eh? -tilts head-

Nico: sorry about that. . .he's half retarded

Percy: what?!

Hazel: Hey, that isn't the Death we saved in Alaska

Frank: err. . .he looks different then

Death: -confused-

Leo: ahem...

Someone: hey lord Death!

Everyone: hm?

Someone: -has snow-white hair, pale eyes, and sharp teeth- is there any missions for Three-Star Misters?

someone next to him: -has black hair tied into a ponytail with bright purple bangs, a v-neck purple shirt with a cloak over it that's black-purple, with black skinny jeans, and purple combat boots- -has hands in pockets-

Death: hello Blade. . .Night-Raven

Nico: ZWEN! ...Alex?

Blade: eh? who?

Night-Raven: ?

Nico: -just stares at Night-Raven-

Night-Raven: uh?

Leo: . . .Awkward. . .

Blade: so is there, Death?

Death: hmm. . .let me think. . .

Blade: -hums-

Death: I don't think so. . .OH! You can help Maka and Soul here

Maka: but Death, we don't have any missions

Death: yes you do. . .you have to save Kid who got trapped in the book _The Book of Eibon  
_Maka: Kid got trapped in it? How?

Nico: o-o' I don't think I like this episode. . ._  
_

Percy: You should really like me see these anime shows in case this happens in the future

**A/N:**** sorry for taking _FOREVER_ to post the second chapter. I finally posted it :D YAY! I finished the anime series and reading the 72nd Chapter. The Book of Eidon :P** **that's where I got this idea. Let's hope the 3rd chapter would be longer and faster to post ;) WELL! Hope you liked this :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__**I have decided to make another chapter since I have time since it's summer. Sorry for not updating but I have something to say. In this story I'll make like...6 chapters or 8(possible, don't know yet). ENJOY WHILE YOU CAN!**_

Maka: Kid got trapped in _The Book of __Eidon_? How?

Lord Death: I think you know, Maka. Witches stole it from your house. Kid tried to get the book back yet he got trapped inside.

Liz: -runs in- Shinigami-sama! We heard you found a way to help free Kid!

Percy: -whispers to Nico- I thought his name was Lord Death...

Nico: Shinigami-sama mean the same but that one is in Japanese...

Annabeth: how do you know?

Nico: mangas...

Night-Raven: -glances a confused look at them but Blade whispers something to get her attention away-

Lord Death: Yes. I founded a way.

_**A/N:**__** Yes yes, I know I can't put Author's Notes in the middle of the story but this is important. I'm gonna-**_

_**Zwen: going***_

_**Me: shush grammar nazi. Anyways as I was saying; I'm**_** going _to start writing this in half-RP mode half-story mode. That is all._****  
**

Percy looked at the rest of the gang who just stared blankly, no clue of what was going on; well besides Nico of course.

Maka: Lord Death, let us help since this is all my fault

Lord Death: I'm sorry, Maka, but this task is for three-star meisters instead(_**I don't care what I said in the previous chapter, just roll with**_ it)

Liz: please, Shinigami-sama, let us do this! For Kid-kun!

Patty: Yeah, please?

Lord Death: ehhh. . .Alright then. Night-Raven, Blade, go along with them to help

Blade: Yes, Lord Death

Percy: I'm sorry to barge into this conversation -everyone looked at him- er. . .But may I ask what's going on?

Lord Death: I'm sorry but this is top secret for you newcomers. Ah. That reminds me. What are you guys? Weapons or Meisters?

Annabeth: weapons? We already got weapons

Lord Death: show

Percy started out first by taking out his pen and uncapping it but it stayed the same. Everyone blinked at him. Nico went next by taking out his sword yet he was holding a branch.

Nico: that's just cold. . .

Leo put his hand out and flames came over his hand. "Oh thank goodness that works. . ."

Black*Star: WITCH! -tackles him-

Jason: LEO!

Leo: DO I LOOK LIKE A FUDGING WITCH TO YOU?!

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

**_A/N: __Yes yes. Kill me for writing this so short. I am sorry. But it's like 1:30 AM and I wanted to post this soon as possible. I'm watching Ghost Hunters International. TA-TA For now. OH! One more thing. Please check out my sister's, A.K.A meh beta. Her FanFiction account is named Quence-Spirit Kone-Baka. Yes we share that profile. Keep out her story The Final Generation. Goodbye for now._**


End file.
